Tactigon Becomes Thee
by StormesJay
Summary: After receiving a strange object of alien origin from the mysterious DOMD, an experiment results in Fargo connecting with the Tactigon. Eureka/Avengers: The Initiative Chapter 1 is up! Read and review, please. It's very important to my writing.


Tactigon Becomes Thee.

By StormesJay

* * *

_:Okay, so sweet. I'm kinda back into writing again. This is a pretty good start for me, so... Yes.:_

_:Just so everyone knows, Avengers: The Initiative is a Sci-Fi sort of comic book from Marvel about a base called Camp Hammond, where young super-humans are trained for their future as registered super-heroes. The **Tactigon** is an omega-level weapon(a.k.a. BIG BOOM) of alien origin._ _Its first owner, Violet Lightner was expelled from Camp Hammond after killing another student in a training exercise, and the tactigon was taken from her from further examination. It was put on another student, but I would be spoiling if I told you anymore about that. Basically, it was taken from him too. Now it has been sent to the smartest little town on earth to be fully examined.:_

* * *

"No means no, Zoe." Sheriff Jack Carter said as he passed by his daughter in the bathroom, getting ready for work, just like every other morning, "You're not going."

Zoe gave a roll of her eyes as she finished applying her make up, "Dad, come on, We're not going to do anything! I'm just going over to hang out with some friends, eat some pizza and watch some movies!" She dropper her hands, letting them slap against her hips.

"Ah, you forgot to mention the boys that would be there." He tilted his head as he pulled his coat out of his closet, "Including that Lucas kid."

"Oh, yeah, great. So you think I'd go ahead and make out with all of them?" Zoe sent an all too familiar dagger into her father's heart, knowing full well she had gone there.

"Don't say that. I trust you completely. I just don't trust the boys." Carter frowned as the two paused, "I'll think about it, and we'll see what happens after school, okay?"

A glow filled Zoe's face as she recognized her victory, "Yesss! Thank you!" she hugged him before grabbing her back pack.

A chime from his cell phone told him his day had just begun. He sighed and opened it up, "Carter." he answered, "... Right. Got it. Okay. Be there. Bye." he closed his, "SARAH, door." He called as the air locked door opened automatically, letting the two residents out.

"Good morning, Sheriff, Jo. Coffee?" The rounded chef smiled warmly as Carter and Deputy Jo Lupo entered the always crowded Café Dìem.

Carter returned the smile stood by the bar, "Yep, to go." Jo walked up next to him and straightened her shirt.

"So?" She leaned over with a slight smirk.

"So what?" Carter looked back to her.

"Are you going to let Zoe go to the party or not?"

"... She told you." He gave a quick sigh, "I don't know yet. It seems just a bit too..."

"Wild?" Jo smiled.

"I was going to say dangerous, but yeah. Look, just let me think about it." He took the lid covered cup, "Thanks, Vince." he opened the door, followed by his deputy.

"You have to let her enjoy being a teenager, you know." she commented swiftly as she got into the car.

Carter gave a pout and got into the car.

Alison Blake, co-project director of Global Dynamics, and her co-project director and ex-husband-slash-soon-to-be-husband, Nathan Stark, stood at the entrance to the research department of GD, accompanied by their office assistant, Douglas Fargo. Carter smiled as he greeted the three, "Okay, so what is it?"

Nathan approached a thick glass box covered item on the examination counter, "It's called the Tactigon. Created by unknown entities from another planet, it's one of the most advanced pieces of technology in existence. We just need some security for when preform the first experiments." It was so strange looking. It seemed as though it would fit on an arm, and was a dark shade of purple with a web-like wrap of lighter purple ridges.

"Wait a second... Entities... as in aliens?" Carter gave a surprised smile, "You mean aliens are real?"

Nathan gave a sigh and turned around, facing the Tactigon, "Can we can get moving, please?"

Alison smiled and leaned over to Carter, "Yes, aliens are real."

"This is so cool." Carter gleefully followed the group to the lab.

Henry Deacon was always the best biochemist at Global Dynamics, so he was the perfect choice for examining the strange Tactigon. It was a simple examination of the object through a haz-mat suit, he did it all the time. Carter watched happily, hoping for some amazing revelation. Unfortunately, "There's nothing I can tell at the moment... It almost like whatever's in there is hiding from me." Henry reported as he left the room, pulling his mask off.

"What? Nothing...?" Nathan raised an eyebrow, "That can't be right..."

"We'd need to run more extensive tests to see if anything is really in there." Henry looked to the Sheriff.

Carter thought for a moment, "... Alright. I just want to stay and make sure it's safe."

"Of course." Alison smiled a bit, "Don't worry, unless your duties as sheriff pull you away you can observe as much as you'd like."

The second experiment required Nathan and Fargo to be present to monitor the energy levels of the device. Henry cautiously looked over the Tactigon, "Alright. Let's try charging it up now." He backed away from the device and picked up the remote control to the ionic charger. He slowly turned the dial up.

"Energy levels holding steady at 1.6 decibels." Fargo announced.

"So how do we know if anything's happened?" Carter gave a quick glance to Alison.

"If any of the readings change even a bit it would help. We have no idea how this thing works." She shrugged, "It just arrived from Pennsylvania this morning from the DOMD." she pronounced the acronym as a word. Carter didn't know what it was, but then again, he didn't know what half the things people in Eureka said were.

"No change in chemical make up." Nathan looked over his shoulder, "It's not doing anything."

Fargo gave a long sigh as the moments passed by, "Do something... Stupid piece of... whatever..."

At that moment, the item began to changed shape, "Whoa! It's molecular structure is-is gone! It's changing!" Henry stepped back.

"The power is surging! It's going crazy!" Fargo turned around quickly as its shape began to settle. The once bracer resembling item had morphed into a large weapon. It fired, breaking the glass surrounding it, shattering the glass on the observation level, which caused Alison and Carter to duck for protection, and finally stop by crumbling the ground of the lab.

Carter waited for the dust to settle before looking over the edge. The item was gone, and Nathan and Henry stood there looking around, "Are you guys okay?" he called as Alison stood next to him.

"We're fine," Henry called back, "but I can't find the Tactigon or Fargo anywhere..."

Nathan pointed, "Well, I found the Tactigon." A thick, purple wire clung to the rail on the ceiling, hanging down into the hole in the ground caused by the blast. Nathan and Henry approached just as Carter got into the room. Carter quickly ran over and leaned over with them.

"Fargo?" he raised an eyebrow as he saw the young scientist hanging from the wire that merged into the Tactigon, which was now clasped onto his arm like a glove.

* * *

_:Chapter Two coming soon!:_

* * *


End file.
